Qui es tu ?
by Sindra
Summary: pg13 pour les jurons. slash hpdm. histoire inspiré du roman Et si c'était vrai de marc lévy harry est invisible aux yeux de tous sauf a draco slash
1. la découverte

C'est un slash très drôle, il fait référence à un livre, une très bonne histoire dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom mais, en lisant vous pourrez peut-être me le dire j'aimerais le relire. Enfin bref, bonne lecture amusez- vous autant que jme suis amuser avoir la tête des personnages. Oh et la chanson c'est my immortal de evanesence ( pas eu le choix de la mettre.  
  
Disclamer : n'y a rien a moi sauf bin heu l'histoire entouca ce que j'espère en faire entouca!  
  
Titre : Qui est-tu?  
  
( j'espère que c'est pas le même titre qui le livre pq ça ressemble à ça)  
  
Chapitre1 La rencontre :  
  
Draco se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre, la douce lueur de l'aube dardait ses rayons éclatant, l'aveuglant. Oui ce serait une journée magnifique, il pourrait sortir faire un peu de quidditch. La semaine avait passé lentement, la pluie interminable semblait lavoir rallongé. Il traversa sa chambre et ouvrit la penderie qui contenait ses divers articles de quidditch. Il se vêtit rapidement et sortit par la fenêtre. Pourquoi prendre les escaliers quand l'on pouvait voler ? Il survola le manoir et ses environs. L'avant-midi passa rapidement dans la trompeur de l'été. Il passa au-dessus du lac laissant ses pieds toucher la surface encore froide du lac.  
  
Les journées se faisaient maintenant douce, depuis la mort prématuré de son père, après la chute de voldemort, plus de devoir envers lui, plus rien n'à craindre, il était maintenant propriétaire de toute la fortune des malfoys. Sa mère, la douceur et le charme incarné s'étaient enfin épanouie, la mort de son époux violent, l'avais libéré.  
  
Il décida que finalement, il ferait mieux de retourné à la maison avant que celle-ci ne finisse par s'inquiéter.  
  
En entrant, Draco décida de prendre un bain, il entra dans la salle de bain aux allures princière, cela avait toujours été l'une de ses pièces favorites, le marbre noir veiné d'or formait un contraste parfait avec la blancheur de la baignoire d'un blanc immaculé. Il tourna le robinet puis, se retourna pour enlever ses vêtements de quidditch qu'il jeta dans la chute a linge qui était encastré dans le mur en fasse.  
  
Draco passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffés, il avait depuis longtemps abandonné le gel et autre potion pour les lissés les laissant simplement libre dans son dos ou bien attacher en catogan, les années de quidditch avait développé son corps et il n'était plus aussi frêle qu'avant.  
  
La baignoire était maintenant pleine, il ferma les robinets puis y pénétra. Ses muscles endoloris se détendirent peut à peu. Il jeta un sortilège de musique sur la pièce et se laissa bercé par les notes douces et fluides d'une chanson, se prélassant dans son bain.  
  
I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all of my childish fears And if you want to leave I wish that you would just leave Because your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone ....  
  
Draco chantait les paroles de la musique accompagnant la chanteuse.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I've held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me..You used to captivate me By your resonating light But now I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me..  
  
Il arrêta tout a coup de chanter et releva la tête. Secouant la tête, il referma les yeux et ce ra-dossa a la baignoire. Vraiment là, il devenait complètement fou, il avait cru entendre quelqu'un chanter en même temps que la musique et lui.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I've held..  
  
La, il était vraiment fou, c'était clairement discernable, quelqu'un chantait en même temps que la musique et ce n'étais pas lui. Il se leva rapidement se laissant diriger par la voie de baryton qui chantait doucement les paroles.  
  
By your resonating light But now I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me..  
  
La voie venait de la penderie, le jeune homme s'avanca à pas de loup puis, ouvrit la porte rapidement. Le souffle lui manqua là, lÀ dans SA penderie se tenait Harry potter, assis entre ses serviettes et ses robes de chambre. La mâchoire pendante, il attendit que le coupable se tourne vers lui.  
  
-Potter! Sort de ma salle de bain! Rugie t-il.  
  
Le dénommé Potter leva les yeux vers lui surprit, apparemment, il était aussi stupéfait que lui, sinon plus.  
  
-Tu. tu peux me voir? Dit-il hébété, les yeux exorbité.  
  
-Bien sur que je peux te voir! Merde sort de MA maison! Explosa-t-il!  
  
-Non! Non! Attend, tu peux vraiment me voir. Il semblait vraiment incrédule.  
  
-Dehors!Tonna t-il!  
  
Le blond toujours en furie contre le griffondor pointa la porte.  
  
-Qu'est ce que je porte ?  
  
Draco leva un sourcil, les années lui avaient ramolli le cerveau ou quoi?  
  
Il lui avait dit de sortir, serrant fortement les mâchoires, il s'exécuta.  
  
-Tu porte un chandail bleu marin avec des barres grises et des jeans bleus aussi.  
  
-Merde! Alors c'est vraiment vrai.  
  
-Bon sang, la sort, tu n'as vraiment aucune pudeur, se cacher dans la penderie d'une personne et surtout dans sa maison.  
  
-Moi! Aucune pudeur tu parle! Regarde-toi, c'est pas trop mal d'ailleurs! Ajouta-t-il taquin.  
  
Draco comprit alors et se dépêcha d'attraper une serviette et s'en drapa les hanches, le rouge aux joues.  
  
-Que fais-tu chez moi?  
  
-Enfaîte, je n'en sais vraiment rien, ça fait quatre jours que je suis ici, je me suis réveiller et puis jetais là dans cette maison, c'est la tienne, c'est pas mal!  
  
-Sort! Beugla-t-il?  
  
-c'est bon, c'est bon et alors, il disparu.  
  
Bon enfin c'était temps. Draco attrapa une robe de chambre et sortit de la chambre de bain mais, avant d'en franchir le seuil, il se figea. Personne ne pouvait transplanner dans cette maison, son père sen était chargé bien avant sa mort en installent différent sort de protection anti-transplanage.  
  
Il grommela, mais bon, et puis après ce n'était peut-être qu'une petite faille dans le sortilège, il faudrait qu'il sen charge après s'être changé, après tout, Potter était parti c'étais le principale. Il se dirigea lentement dans sa chambre mais, se figea une seconde fois. Allongé sur son lit, Harry potter les bras derrière la tête le regardait en souriant effrontément.  
  
-Qu'est que tu fais encore ici, je t'ai dit de partir et maintenant!  
  
-Écoute, ça va probablement te paraître blizzard mais..  
  
-Tout me paraît étrangement blizzard, fou le camp.  
  
-Écoute avant ce que j'ai à te dire!  
  
-Très bien, il poussa un soupir d'exaspération, va-y.  
  
-Assis toi d'abord.  
  
Le serpentard grinça des dents mais, fit ce que lui demandait le griffondor.  
  
-Bon, je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça, c'est très étrange, draco lui lança un regard noir, très bien tu . tu es le seul qui puisse me voir, entouca le seul jusqu a maintenant.  
  
-Tes vraiment cinglé potter, a l'école t'était déjà un en merdeur mais, la c'est pire, fou le camp je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi.  
  
-Quelles potions ou sort a-tu fais ?  
  
Draco lui jeta un stupéfix mais, rien ne se passa.  
  
Harry lui décocha un clin d'?il.  
  
-Rien, rien du tout, vérifie.  
  
Draco entreprit de jeté plusieurs sort révélateur mais, rien ne faisait.  
  
-Mais, va y vérifie, appelle quelqu'un, tu va voir, il ne me verra pas.  
  
Draco se dirigea rapidement vers la porte et fonça vers l'escalier menant vers le premier étage. Il le faisait simplement marcher, c'était ça et lui il était entré dans son jeu.  
  
-Mère appela-t-il.  
  
Sa mère apparue au bas des escaliers intrigué par le ton de son fils qui haussait rarement la voie.  
  
-Oui draco.  
  
-Pourriez vous monter, j'ai quelques chose a vous montrez.  
  
La femme aquiessa et entreprit de monté à l'étage supérieur, elle le suivit jusqu a ses appartements et y pénétra. Draco la mena jusqu a sa chambre. Harry était toujours coucher sur le lit lui souriant de toutes ses dents. Sa mère entra à sa suite et regarda la pièce puis, son fils.  
  
-Que voulait-tu me montrer draco ?  
  
-Mais regarder sur le lit, Mère! Vous le voyer non!  
  
-Qui?  
  
-Harry.  
  
Sa mère se tourna vers lui, une lueur anxieuse sur le visage, elle lui toucha le front, l'inspectant de ses yeux inquiets.  
  
-Mon fils, tu devrais vraiment t'allonger, je crois que cette promenade en balais ne ta pas fais du bien, tu est trop fatiguer, tout ces devoirs et ces responsabilités, je savais que c'étais trop pour un garçon de cette age, allonge toi.  
  
-Mais. mais.  
  
Alors que sa mère le poussait doucement vers le lit mais efficacement, Harry se décala afin de faire une place au serpentard. Draco s'allongea avec réticence mais, alors que la porte de la chambre de refermait, il lança un regard furibond au brun accoté de lui.  
  
-Potter la tu va trop loin, je ne sais pas ce que tu à fais mais, j'ai bien l'intention de découvrir c'est quoi et de me débarrasser de toi le plus vite possible.  
  
Alors, comment vous trouvez, je continu? Et avez vous devinez à quel livre je fais référence? Regarder en bas a gauche, oui là, vous savez à quoi ça sert le tit bouton alors fait le! Merci! 


	2. le chemin de traverse

Heu voici la suite et oui merci a tous ceux qui mon encourager pour la suite. Le titre du livre dont je parlais est : Et si c'était vrai de Marc Lévy  
  
Disclamer : rien n'est a moi apart l'histoire heu bin en partie!  
  
Titre : Qui-es-tu?  
Le chemin de Traverse : chapitre 2  
  
-Potter là tu va trop loin, je ne sais pas ce que tu à fais mais, j'ai bien l'intention de découvrir c'est quoi et de me débarrasser de toi le plus vite possible.  
  
Harry toujours couché au coté du jeune homme, les yeux scintillant de miles feux se pencha vers son oreille et lui susurra :  
  
-On ne se sent pas bien, Malfoy?  
  
Draco lui lança un regard incendiaire.  
  
-La FERME!  
  
Draco se coucha sur le dos, reprenant peut à peut le contrôle de lui-même, tant dis que le griffondor de son coté s'amusait de voir ses efforts, pour faire enrager le serpentard, récompensé.  
  
Harry reprit vite son sérieux.  
  
-Malfoy, bien que tu puisses penser le contraire, je n'ai rien fait.  
  
- Si tu crois que c'est amusant d'être à ma place, tu rêve. Personne ne me voit appart toi, je ne suis pas un fantôme( il lui prit le poignet pour prouver ses dires ) en faite, je ne sais pas ce que je suis dit-il sa gorge se serrant tellement sa situation était amère.  
  
Il s'assit sur le lit et posas ses mains sur ses yeux, pour cacher ses larmes de fureur a son pire ennemie.  
  
Draco le scruta songeur. Et si.. Si s'étais vrais, si Harry disait la vérité. Il décida tout de même de rester impartial. Il prit une grande inspiration, ça allait être une dure, une très pénible journée. Sa main s'avanca lentement pour se poser sur le bras du griffondor, il réprima un frisson de dégoût de devoir toucher Harry et s'éclaircit la voie.  
  
-Potter je....Je vais t'aider.  
  
-Premièrement on va vérifier si vraiment personne ne te voit, ça ne sera pas trop difficile. Si quelqu'un te voit en quelques minutes on va avoir des tas d'imbéciles autour de nous, draco prit une voie aiguë : M. Potter! M. Potter! Vous êtes tellement parfait M. Potter.  
  
- C'est bon, j'ai comprit, pas besoin d'entré dans les détaille, il s'essuya les yeux du revers de sa manche.  
  
Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux antagonistes que Harry brisa avec hésitation.  
  
-Heu draco, est ce que tu sais ce qui m'est arrivé, je veux dire, quand j'ai vaincu voldemort c'est appartir de la que je ne me souviens plus de rien.  
  
Draco hocha négativement la tête. Oui, c'était une bonne piste, il faudrait qu'il s'en n'informe au près des proches de Harry pour savoir ce qu'il avait fait pendant et après le combat. Lui-même n'y avait pas participé mais, il était bien curieux de connaître ce qui s'était passé. Tout ce qu'il avait su était que voldemort avait été vaincu par Harry et que son père avait trépassé lors de ce même combat, enfin bref, c'est tout ce qu'il avait voulu savoir.  
  
Avec un soupir, Draco se leva du lit et marcha vers une armoire qu'il ouvrit en grand, prenant une chemise amidonnée avec col rigide et une paire de pantalon gris brodé d'argent et un veston noir. Il jeta un regard au griffondor qui le regardait toujours de son lit.  
  
-Sort! Tonna-t-il!  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu peux être puéril Malfoy, une vrai petite pucelle!  
  
Harry pouffa, puis lui lança un clin d'?il coquin et disparu.  
  
Malfoy exaspéré, jeta un rapide coup d'?il autour de la pièce, rien parfait! Draco ôta sa robe de chambre et commença à s'habiller. Il se tourna vers le miroir faisant face au lit pour ajustés le col de sa chemise. Alors, il rencontra le visage espiègle du griffondor qui se tenait dans le coin gauche du plafond de sa chambre. Ca il n'y avait pas pensé.  
  
Ses joues se colorèrent d'un rouge vif et ses lèvres se pincèrent de fureur. Harry éclata de rire et leva les mains au ciel en signe de défaite ensuite, il disparut laissant draco plutôt gêner dans la chambre.  
  
-Potter vraiment, j'me demande vraiment ce que tu faisais à griffondor, le choixpeau a du se tromper.  
  
-Ce n'est pas a griffondor qu'ils auraient du te mettre ma à Serpentard.  
  
Draco malfoy sortit rapidement de la chambre évitant de regarder Harry assis dans un fauteuil près d'une lucarne, qui souriait d'une oreille à l'autre, en essayant de ne pas penser que cela faisait deux fois depuis le matin que le jeune griffondor le voyait nu. Il descendit les escaliers sans attendre celui-ci et se rendit directement dans la salle a mangé ou sa mère lui jeta un regard de reproche.  
  
-Draco que fait-tu debout?  
  
Son ton suspicieux lui rappela tout à coup celui de l'infirmière de l'école au temps jadis ou il était à poudlard. Il lui sourit voulant la rassurer et s'assis à sa droite.  
  
-Tout va bien mère, il vaut mieux que je mange, je me sentirai mieux.  
  
Il vit Harry, du coin de l'?il, faire le tour de la table passer près deux et s'accroupir à ses pieds. Draco lui jeta un regard d'agacement.  
  
-Faut bien que je mange, s'exclama Harry indigné, a moins que tu ne préfère me donner une assiette pour moi seul.  
  
Un sourire fugace transfigura son visage et des étincelles illuminèrent ses yeux.  
  
-On essaye, ça va être drôle de voir sa tête non? S'exclama Harry.  
  
Draco se tourna vers lui consterné de l'entendre dire une chose pareille.  
  
-Tes fous ou quoi c'est ma mère! Explosa-t-il.  
  
Mme malfoy regarda son fils, inquiète. Draco devait vraiment être surmené pour parler ainsi seul.  
  
Il réalisa son erreur et ignora alors les pitreries du griffondor à ses pieds. Les elfes de maison arrivèrent bientôt portant des plats d'argent à l'effigie des Malfoys, remplient de bonne chose tel des fruits, des saucisses, des ?ufs et bien d'autres délices. Harry qui jusqu'ici avait réussi à chaparder quelques miches de pain dans les cuisines se servit allégrement dans l'assiette de Draco. Au milieu du déjeuné Narcissa Malfoy posa ses ustensiles et se leva.  
  
-Je.je crois que, je ne me sens pas bien. Elle eut un rire nerveux et retourna un visage terrifié à son fils. Draco se leva de sa chaise faisant protester le goinfre près de lui.  
  
-Non! Non! Draco rassis-toi, ce n'est rien, je. ( elle prit un ton inquiet ) j'ai crut voir des aliments de ton assiette l'évité puis disparaître. Ce doit être le thé de ce matin, je vais le faire remplacer tout de suite.  
  
Elle quitta la pièce sans auparavant avoir jeter un dernier coup d'?il suspicieux a l'assiette de Draco. Les traits du maître du manoir Malfoy, se contractèrent et il fusilla des yeux son compagnon.  
  
-Espèce d'imbécile siffla-t-il, fait attention à ce que tu fais, maintenant ma mère croit quelle a des hallucinations.  
  
Harry pour toute excuse leva les épaules en signe d'impuissance.  
  
-D'ici je ne vois rien, a moins que tu ne veuille me faire une place sur tes genoux.  
  
Draco fulminait tout en continuant de manger, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça lui arrive à lui. Toute sa vie allait à merveille avant que cet enmerdeur de première ne vienne tout gâcher. Il regarda le dit « enmerdeur » toujours assis à son coté, s'empiffrant gloutonnement et soupira. Son pire ennemi se tenait à deux pas de lui comme si tout était normal. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ça lui arriverait. Jamais.  
  
Le déjeuner fini, il se leva de table et jeta un coup d'?il à son voisin. Harry qui n'avait pas fini de manger prit, le plus rapidement et sans plus de discrétion, de la nourriture et quelques chocolat pour la route.  
  
Malfoy junior monta le grand escalier en traînant les pieds, peux enthousiasme à ce qu'il allait falloir qu'il endure cette après-midi.  
  
Il arriva dans ses appartements et vit que l'ancien griffondor était déjà là. Il prit un siège et saisit le plus loin possible de lui. Comme il ne pouvait pas l'éviter, alors autant mettre autant de distance entre lui et Potter pensa-t-il !  
  
-Nous allons au chemin de Traverse, il faut que je vérifie quelques trucs dans des livres et nous allons voir par la même occasion si quelqu'un te reconnaît.  
  
-Ok! Dit Harry enchanté de cette distraction. Allons-y, rejoins-moi au chaudron baveur.  
  
Et sans plus de préambule, il disparut.  
  
Draco toujours aussi surprit par le brusque départ de Harry se figea mais, retrouva bien vite son contrôle et transplanna au chaudron baveur.  
  
Le petit bar était comme à l'accoutumé bondé de gens de toutes sortes. Il se fraya un chemin attravers la cohue, jetant des coups d'?il dans toutes les directions pour trouver Harry. Arrivé devant le bar quelqu'un le héla, il se retourna et tomba face à face avec le griffondor.  
  
-Bon aller, tu viens, dit-il, le tirant par sa cape ce qui attira l'attention de quelques clients, qui voyant le dernier des malfoys apparaître dans le chaudron baveur, ne lavais pas lâcher du regard, l'épiant derrière leurs journaux. Il suffit que celui-ci leur lance son fameux regard à vous glacer les sangs pour qu'on ne se préoccupe plus de lui et surtout de sa cape qui le traînait attravers le bar sombre.  
  
Ils passèrent l'après-midi à parcourir le chemin de Traverse de long en large dans l'espoir, même fugace que quelqu'un aperçoive Harry.  
  
Draco toute a sa hargne envers la vie et surtout Harry, qu'il ne supportait plus depuis ce matin, ne vit pas que celui-ci s'était arrêté devant l'un des magasins. Il se retourna finalement pour vérifier si le griffondor le suivait toujours au bout de la rue. N'entendant plus ses farces stupides ni ses remarques suggestives sur la femme qu'il avait vu quelques minutes plutôt. Il revient sur ses pas et se plaça près du griffondor. Il regarda ce que celui ci regardait.  
  
À l'intérieur du magasin Remus Lupin se tenait pencher sur un étrange grimoire poussiéreux. Harry traîna malfoy à sa suite dans le magasin.  
  
Bon je sais, il s'est pas passé grand chose dans ce chapitre mais, il fallais bien que j'introduise lupin. Bon alors a+ tlm et merci de me lire et de review. Dls pour les upload très espacés.  
  
Sindra 


	3. compassion

Titre : Qui-es-tu ? Auteur : Sindra  
  
Chapitre 3 : Compassion( je ne savais vraiment pas comment l'appelé)  
  
Disclamer : bin les perso ne m'appartienne pas et l'histoire de marc Lévy bin je la modifiés à tel point qu'il ne le remarquera même pas bon!!! Et je ne retire rien de ça appart du bonheur et de la fierté lol!!  
  
Non!, Potter non!  
  
-Arrête ne fais pas ça!  
  
Mais déjà Harry avait poussé la porte et pénétrait à l'intérieur de l'établissement le traînant avec lui, faisant sonner le doux son du carillon à son entré. Remus Lupin toujours plongé dans l'épais grimoire ne prêta pas attention au nouveau client.  
  
Harry, toujours accrocher fermement au bras du jeune blondinet réticent, fit quelques pas vers son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Les quelques clients qui se pressaient ici et là entre les étagères, regardèrent avec effarement le jeune homme qui tenait à peine sur ses pieds. Draco, rouge comme une tomate, avec un mince sourire d'excuse passa devant un groupe de vieilles matrones qui chuchotaient entre-elles.  
  
-Regardez-moi ce voyou, encore ivre. A ces jeunes.  
  
-Tu as bien raison Astride, moi si jetait sa mère, il n'en mènerait pas large.. Quelle honte !  
  
Draco leurs décocha un regard chargé de haine qui aurait effarouché le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même mais, les vieilles dames ne s'en offusquèrent pas, au contraire elles recommencèrent à jacasser entre-elles. Draco se dégagea d'une forte secousse de la poigne d'Harry, celui-ci surprit se retourna vers lui, interrogateur.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, vite dépêche-toi, Remus lui, il va nous croire, il va nous aider.  
  
Mais, Harry espérait secrètement que le lycanthrope avec ses sens ultra développer saurait le voir ou même le sentir. Avec une moue boudeuse Draco avanca vers le loup-garou.  
  
Vraiment, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là, il aurait du depuis bien longtemps partir et laisser Harry s'arranger avec ses problèmes, après tout ça ne le regardait pas. C'est à croire qu'il devenait un vrai petit griffondor. Un frisson de dégoût lui parcouru la nuque pour venir se perdre à la basse de sa colonne vertébrale. Après tout, sa mère devait avoir raison, il ferait mieux de retourner se coucher. Il était malade c'était sur, pour penser ça, il l'était. Harry s'arrêta tout près de Remus Lupin et attendit. Une trentaine de secondes passa alors, il se tourna vers draco exaspérer.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu attends, une invitation. Plus vite tu va lui parler, plus vite on aura trouvé le problème et plus vite tu seras débarrasser de moi.  
  
-C'est bon ji vais.  
  
Les clients qui jusque là, avait suivi draco du coin de l'?il, se regardèrent entre eux, chuchotant plus fort qu'avant. Ouais pensât-il, la c'est sur, il ne me pense plus saoul mais fou, merci Harry! Il se racla la gorge dans le but d'attiré l'attention de Remus puis, finalement, il décida de prendre les grands moyens, il n'avait pas envie de rester une minute de plus dans cet établissement.  
  
-M. lupin, est ce que je pourrais vous parler.  
  
Le loup-garou ébahis, se tourna vers celui qui l'avais interpellé et ne pu masquer sa surprise quand, il rencontra les yeux légèrement amusés de Draco Malfoy. Lupin fonça les sourcils, penchant la tête sur le coté, méditant la question. Il tapota les pages du grimoire avec ses doigts, meublant le silence qui persistait dans la boutique. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux.  
  
Draco s'approcha de lui et lui souffla à l'oreille :  
  
-Pas ici, je ne veux pas être entendu, le choix de l'endroit vous appartient.  
  
Remus resta pensif pendant quelques instants puis il dit :  
  
-Bien retrouvez-moi, au chaudron baveur dans les trente prochaines minutes.  
  
Draco hocha la tête et se retourna sans lancer un regard a Harry et sortit de la librairie. Il commença à marcher rapidement. Lançant des regards froids ou menacent aux passants qui le regardaient un peut trop avec insistance, selon lui. Il en avait mare, mare de toute cette foutue histoire. Comment allait-il raconter à Remus Lupin que Harry potter su posément invisible aux yeux de tous, lui était visible à lui et à lui seul. Qu'il pouvait le toucher, avoir une conversation avec lui. Il enfouit rageusement ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, sous sa cape. Puis une chose qu'il avait cru impossible jusque là, le fit s'arrêter et se retourné. Il éprouvait du regret et même de la compassion envers l'état de son ennemi. Et sur ces pensées, il rebroussa chemin vers la librairie.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Il retrouva Harry où il l'avait laissé, c'est à dire, devant la librairie. Les cheveux ballottés par le vent, Harry regardait à l'intérieur de la librairie. Draco alla se placer derrière lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, refaisant le même geste qu'il avait fais quelques heures auparavant.  
  
-Vient Harry.  
  
Il avait dit cette phrase tellement doucement et avec tellement de tendresse, il était surprit. Harry se tourna lentement vers lui, un mince sourire sur les lèvres. Il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard soucieux du serpentard.  
  
-Vient. Souffla-t-il encore.  
  
Harry sentit ses yeux s'embué, il serra les lèvres avec force repoussant de toutes ses forces les larmes qui pointaient au coin de ses yeux, essayant de pensés à quelque chose d'heureux. Mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit ou plutôt si mais, les pensées heureuses lui rappelait sa vie d'avant. Avant tous ses doutes, toute cette histoire, avant son invisibilité.  
  
Il tenta de parler mais, seulement quelques balbutiements sortir de sa gorge serrée. Draco passa un bras rassurant autour de ses épaules, le serrant contre lui. Il enveloppa le griffondor de son bras, l'entourant de sa compréhension, de sa chaleur et de son soutient. Draco tout a son inquiétude, ne vit pas les regards curieux, des passants qui le voyant, le bras à quatre-vingt-dix degrés (à l'horizontal), lui jetèrent des regards déroutés.  
  
Une fois devant le mur de brique séparant le chemin de Traverse du chaudron baveur, il relâcha l'épaule d'Harry, prit sa baguette et tapa sur les briques pour que celui-ci s'ouvre.  
  
Une fois à l'intérieur du chaudron baveur, il laissa Harry au fond de la salle et alla s'entretenir avec le propriétaire. Une fois que se fut fait, il alla retrouver Harry, le tira de ses pensées moroses et le guida vers une pièce a part ou il pourrait avoir une conversation privé et ou personne ne regarderait Draco comme si, il était bon a enfermé à saint-mangouste. Une fois assis tous les deux dans la pièce, il s'assirent dans le plus grand silence, l'un en face de l'autre. Draco regarda Harry, attendant que celui-ci parle, lui révèle ce qui le tracassait.  
  
Harry posa les coudes sur la table qui les séparaient et commença à parler d'une voie éteinte.  
  
-j'y ai tellement cru draco.  
  
Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux qui, s'hérissèrent encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
  
-J'ai tellement cru qu'il... Qu'il me sentirait. qu'il me verrait !  
  
-Je pensais qu'avec sa lycanthropie, il pourrait me voir.  
  
-Pourquoi ?....pourquoi...Il na pas pu...je...  
  
Draco se pencha vers lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes.  
  
-Je ne sais pas Harry, mais ne t'en fais pas..  
  
-Je suis la dit-il en hésitant.  
  
-Harry...  
  
Il remarqua alors, pour la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom, quand avaient-ils commencé par s'appelé par leurs prénoms. Mais loin d'en être malaise, Draco en était soulagé, une barrière venait de s'effondré, quelques part entre eux. Une barrière qui longtemps, avait été construite et conservée par la haine. La porte de la pièce pivota, le sortant de ses pensées et laissa apparaître Remus Lupin.  
  
Alors comment vous avez trouvez parce que, c'est la première fois que je fais du mélodrame dans ce genre la. J'espère que vous avez aimez. Wow hein un autre chapitre en à peine 24 heures lol!!! A et oui un gros merci a tout mes reviewers ça fais chaud au c?ur, je vous adore merci!!!! 


End file.
